Technology is appearing that achieves load balancing between data stores by migrating virtual host computers (Virtual Machines, hereafter called “VM”) stored in storage areas on a physical host computer and executed on host computers, based on the I/O (Input/Output) load of the data store and the available storage capacity (nonpatent literature 1).
Patent literature 1 discloses a technology to select a data center as a potential destination capable of executing an application in conformance with the current performance status when migration of the application is required. In the patent literature 1, the VM selects a VM movement destination with a configuration capable of maintaining the relevant information as performance conditions by managing configuration information for the CPU (Central Processing Unit) of the server computer and the memory, and performance information on the I/O response time of the logical volume of the storage device.